Wesley
Origins and Birth Birth 1: At some unknown point after the creation of the J Dimension https://holytrinity.fandom.com/wiki/J_Fire_Cult_Dimensions the X parasite that would later be known as Wesley Palmer began its long journey to Earth for an unknown reason Reformation: Earth, 2004, the X Parasite has infiltrated the genetic code of Palmer. While we do not know the exact reason the parasite sought out Palmer, we assume it was due to the heavy amount of power coming off from him. Once the parasite had gained the DNA it sought out two human surrogate parents to finalize its reformation as a human. But, the parasite chose unwisely in a mother surrogate as the mother was actually 1/2 Metroid. So through the mysteriousness of cosmic genealogy this greatly weakened the powerful genes of Palmer, giving him a connection much more akin to a Great Great Great Grandson. French Wesley The close genetic connection of Wesley to French Wesley has actually brought some minor issues in the Holy Trinity connection of J Dimension which is actually quite famous among the Non-Sonic Boom Universe of Timeline 2 for its complete lack of order within its Holy Trinity. One of these glaring issues is the fact that both Wesley Palmer and French Wesley are both in line for the Holy Trinity. While both Wesley Palmer and French Wesley are almost universal constants the J Dimension is the only one in which the balance relies entirely on one of the two being killed. Chimp War: The pivotal moment spoken of before is the Chimp War. The exact events of the Chimp War are unknown but what we do know is French Wesley will kidnap Caden Kintobor-Palmer, hold him hostage, and take over the United States with his chimpanzee army. At some point Wesley Palmer must fight French Wesley to the death, leaving the last one to be the true Wesley of the Holy Trinity. Dimensional Chad/Beta/Bowler Hat Guy Cycle: '''For some unknown reason almost every dimension within the Non-Sonic Boom Universe of Timeline 2, there exists a version of Wesley Palmer and French Wesley even if neither are inline for the Holy Trinity. Within each timeline each one of the Wesley's must take on one of the three Wesley Archetypes. A few exceptions do exist which will be linked HERE '''Chad: '''Much larger than your average Wesley, good at speaking to women, very good marimba player. '''Beta: '''Quite small, usually a cuck, jack of all trades within the musical world. (Wesley Palmer of the J Dimension is a major example of the Beta Wesley) '''Bowler Hat Guy: Easily the strongest of the Wesley's, very large, very attractive, very dangerous. Power Loss Wesley Palmer of the J Dimension is actually quite weak for a Wesley, even among the beta Wesleys of the Non-Sonic Boom Universe of Timeline 2 this is due to Loss of Foreskin: Due to its incredible power, and birth in the Foreskin stealing factory, his foreskin has been removed and hidden within Fort Noxx Metroid Grandmother, and Beta Archetype Immortality While the other two Holy Trinity members of the J Dimension gained immortality from Pennyfish and later Saremy, Wesley has no affiliation to the company and only gains pseudo-immortality while in close proximity to the others. Immortality can only be earned by fulfilling the Wonka Prophecy as detailed below. Wonka Prophecy Crash Bandicoot came to early to begin the current Wonka Cycle and confused Wesley for his underaged relative Brahm. Due to the improper candidate being forced into the prophecy, the cycle had to end. Wesley will be enslaved by Crash in the Wonka Factory for an unknown time but will never start the golden ticket give away and will be freed prior to the final battle of 2022 by his relative Hansel. Big Blue On the ride to the first band competition of the 2019-2020 school year Wesley bought a drink known as Big Blue, not knowing at the time its contents were 100% Krunk. Upon drinking it his body began rejecting it and he went into a violent rage beyond the known possibilities of going ape. The implications are not yet known.